National Anthem
by Eurlenette
Summary: Arthur is a pianist trying to make it in the world of the lavishly rich and famous. When performing on a diner gala celebrating the new company's president, a blue eyed masterpiece, he realizes that making it isn't enough if you can't stay alive.
1. Chapter 1

They had met through a dinner gala held in honor of his achievements and newest position within the company. People crowded around, shook hands and took pictures with The President. The President, shockingly young, was more than elated to pose and interact with the guests. His blue eyes lit up with a fire, a fire that the pianist could only identify as pride and ambition. A quick glance to The President was enough to show what he was capable of. A charming smile here, a witty comeback there and a playful wink rendered the guest vulnerable to his wishes and demands.

Breathing in a quick breath, the pianist gathered his sheets for the night. His part of the nightly entertainment was quickly approaching and he tried to steel his nerves as the lights dimmed around the quartet and he was signaled to play his piece. As he settled in, there was a hushed silence as he gathered his wits and proceeded to play a soft and sweet piece that entranced the guests.

The President sat at his table, which to the pianists luck was near the area he played. He couldn't lie, The President was a handsome man, physically irresistible to the pianist. He had an aura, he couldn't quite put his finger on it but it attracted him even from just quick glances. However he had to concentrate, this was an important performance for him, if he played his cards right this could be his chance impress the right people. He just had to concentrate.

Throughout the night, he played and played, beautiful song after beautiful song and the guests were enchanted by the pianist. The President gazed at him with wonderment, there was something about that pianist, beautiful as he may be, he seemed clouded in mystery. Perhaps it was because he didn't know him, perhaps because he hadn't heard him speak. Or maybe he did, maybe throughout his songs he spoke of his life. Maybe he spoke about love and lovers, maybe he spoke of his dreams and desires. In any case, he wanted to know more, he wanted to know more about this man whose eyes shone with the glimmer of an emerald and whose fingers moved quickly and gracefully. The last notes rang throughout the room, and with a simple bow and bouts of applause, the pianist left the stage.

The room resumed to its previous chatter, as the next part of the nightly entertainment was a live music performance from a cuban band that played latin tunes that seduced the guests into dancing or mingling about. The pianist headed to the direction of the quartet as they had settled into their table and talked amongst themselves. As he got closer, Roderich stood and gave him a proud smile as he shook the pianists hand.

"Congratulations Arthur, I can honestly say I'm impressed. I've never seen such a performance from you that was as stunning as tonight's." He offered Arthur a seat as the rest of the quartet moved to make space for him.

"I agree, your songs were very beautiful! Even fratello cried a little didn't you?~" The Italian gestured to his identical twin brother whose face was getting redder by the second as said brother turned his head away and mumbled something about killing him when they got home.

"I'm flattered, really. Thank you all, I appreciate your comments." Just as he finished speaking a hand shook his hair.

"You did amazing, no doubt a snooty talent scout will sign you!" said a feminine voice as said owner of the voice sat next to Roderich. She took a drink of her glass as she turned to Arthur with a giddy expression.

"Thank you Elizabeta, it's been a while since I've seen you all. How have you all been?" asked Arthur.

"Oh you know, here and there. We're currently touring in Asia so it's been an adventure so far." replied Roderich as he took a drink of his glass and eyed Elizabeta's fourth.

"That's amazing. It's been a while since I've actually performed. I guess this kind of took me out that shell." Arthur sheepishly took a drink and looked around the room as the table fell into a comfortable silence, the chatter and music a calming background noise. His eyes fell on The President who was speaking with an older gentleman and with whom he was sharing a few laughs. Arthur then turned back to the table just as Roderich cleared his throat.

"So Arthur I did forget to mention though, a couple of weeks ago I ran into Francis while at a performance in Hong Kong. He asked about you and if you were still performing. I told him I didn't know much ever since the last concert in which we had performed together in. I told him that you were most probably busy writing new pieces and that I'd pass his message unto you if I were to see you again." Arthur held a thoughtful expression as he swirled his drink inside his glass.

"Thank you Roderich, I'll contact him in my own time, it's been a while in which I've talked with him, or anyone for that matter." Roderich nodded as Elizabeta came back with a new glass of champagne. Roderich sighed as he gently tried to pried it of her hands and gave her a quick peck.

"You've had enough dear." Elizabeta nodded as Roderich stood and took her hand. She smiled and guided him away from the table.

"Let's dance!" the couple laughed as they both tried to find a rhythm to the music played. Arthur only stared as he took a couple of swigs. As he started to stand a voice came from behind him.

"You gave an impressive performance, Arthur is it?" Arthur had never in his live turned as fast as he did in that moment, effectively sending him tumbling down as a certain President quickly acted and took him in arms mid fall.

"Whoa there buddy, careful." came the voice that currently held him in a tight hug. Arthur quickly stood and coughed into his hands trying to play it off as The President gave a low chuckle.

"Thank you, and erm, yes I'm Arthur, Arthur Kirkland at your service. And you are?" The President gave him a smile that send his heart racing and made his ears slightly red.

"I'm Alfred, Alfred F. Jones, President of this lovely company." He smiled and it was a radiant sight to behold. It took every ounce of his being not to sigh at it.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Jones, I'm flattered by your compliment, I'm glad you were satisfied by my performance." Arthur hesitantly tried to smile back, unsure of what exactly this Mr. Jones wanted.

"Well I just wanted to say that your performance was the crown jewel of tonight. It was fascinating to see you play with such passion. I was also wondering if I could maybe see you again, if you could do me such an honor." Arthur blushed deeply as he tried to look away.

"I'd be honored." replied Arthur as Alfred handed him his business card.

"I hope to hear from you soon." smiled the president as he headed back to talk and entertain his guests.

"I hope so too." whispered Arthur.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur stared at the piece of paper. Ten numbers stared back, almost tauntingly. He wanted to call, but he wasn't sure if he could actually go ahead and do it. It was this thing that just held him back from doing it. He decided it was most probably fear. Fear of the unknown, fear of what was or was not coming from all of this. Fear fear fear. It was a melancholic dance of wants and restraints. He wanted to call, he wanted to know more of him, of Alfred. He was interesting, fascinating. However, something deep inside him told him to beware, all that shines isn't gold. You've danced this dance before and you fell. He sighed and gathered his wits as he took his cellphone out. He wondered if maybe it was too soon, the party had been just a couple of days ago. While debating wether to call him or not a new thought occurred to him. He hadn't called Francis yet.

"Might as well." he thought as he searched for him in his contacts. The phone rang and was promptly answered.

"Hello Arthur, it's been a while how have you been?"

"Quite fine thank you Francis, I hope you've been as well."

"Oui, I asked Roderich if he could pass my message to you. I didn't call since I was not very sure if you'd be busy."

"I have been actually, recently there was an event I was invited to perform in and I had to concentrate on writing original pieces for it. The possibility of maybe meeting a talent scout is pretty vital for me." he could hear the french man making a sound of agreement.

"Well I was trying to contact you because I recently met someone in the business who's desperately trying to find new sound. I'm not sure if you'd be interested?" Arthur quickly stood to gather a pen and paper.

"What's their information?"

After having spent the past couple of hours talking with the person on the possibility of an audition, Arthur made a quick note to remember to call them back on when and where it could possibly happen. As he settled down, he took the card and played with its edges. What if Alfred was waiting on him though. He stared at the card and picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Good Afternoon, is this Mr. Jones?" at the sound of that english accent Alfred quickly perked up.

"Hey! Arthur right? It's great to hear from you, really great. How have you been?" Arthur tried so hard not to turn into putty just listening to Alfred saying his name.

"I've been great, truly. I hope you have been too. I called because well, I don't know. I mean, you asked me too and well, I wouldn't want to disappoint." Alfred laughed on the other line and Arthur tried not to burn in embarrassment.

"I'm glad you called Arthur. I hope you don't mind but would it be alright with you if I referred to you as Artie? Arthur just feels like a mouthful." well there went all those pleasant feelings Arthur was feeling.

"I'd prefer if you could please address me by my name thank you."

"Haha, alright whatever his majesty orders." Arthur's cheeks turned a hot red as Alfred's laughter came to a standstill.

"So Arthur, I wanted to ask, do you perhaps have any plans this weekend? I hope I don't come off as brash but i'd like to take you out on a date." he could but at the same time couldn't believe it. He supposed it was better to accept this reality, else he'd go insane. Arthur breathed in a slow breath as he smiled a small smile. He nodded as he responded.

"I luckily don't have any plans this weekend Mr. President. I'd be my pleasure to go on a date with you."

"Awesome! How does Saturday at around, i'd say seven, sound?"

"It sounds splendid. Where would you like to meet?"

The restaurant was located in the most expensive and luxurious part of town. The part of town that only those who mades millions could afford living in. Arthur was a bit intimidated by it all. All around him, people with designer suits and dresses walked, luxurious foreign automobiles abounded and everywhere he looked was gold and opulence. Granted, he wasn't piss poor but he wasn't a millionaire either, although he did aspire to be. Just as he walked into the restaurant, his date rolled in what he could only imagined was an automobile worth more than everything he owned and then some. Alfred stepped out, with his million dollar smile as the valet boy took his car keys. As soon as their eyes met, Alfred rushed to meet with Arthur, who was nervously trying not to feel out of place.

"Wow, you look, wow, amazing." Alfred sighed contently as Arthur blushed a beautiful shade of red. He really needed to stop, it couldn't possibly be healthy to blush this much.

"Right this way Mr. Jones." They were shown to a corner table that was set with elegant china and real silverware with an opulent crystal vase as the centerpiece with fresh roses cascading into the mantel. The lighting was a soft romantic glow and the view was a beautiful sunset of pinks over a clear lake. Arthur's breath left him.

"Here, let me get that for you." Alfred held his hand as he took his chair out. As Alfred sat down, Arthur could only stare at him in admiration.

"What is it?" Alfred visibly tensed, thinking that maybe he was doing something wrong.

"You're incredible."breathed Arthur. Alfred blushed and coughed into his hand. He gave Arthur a sweet smile as he reached over and stroke the back of Arthur's hand with his thumb.

"Only the best for the best."he smiled. The waitress promptly returned to take their orders. Arthur couldn't keep his eyes off of Alfred, not even long enough to place his order. He was enchanted, how had he been lucky enough to date this gorgeous man. Alfred smiled as they small talked. He learned that Alfred was 27, just a couple of years younger than Arthur. He learned that he had been working with the company from the young age of 17, as an intern, and worked for that company for ten prosperous years, until the past president retired and vouched for Alfred to the board of directors who chose him due to his appeal to the younger crowd. Arthur spoke about how from a young age, his parents doted on him to become a musician. His life was mostly music schools, each more revered and well known than the last. He had spent the majority of his 20's playing and performing and decided to take a break in his late 20's. That was until a certain someone had a gala. At this Alfred laughed as they clinked their glasses together and shared an evening of conversations about their future plans and upcoming projects.

"But you know what I really hope is a certainty in my near and far future?"asked Alfred as they walked along the shore of the lake late at night, hand in hand, the restaurant having closed long ago.

"Hmm, no, I haven't the slightest idea."Arthur could only guess really, as he was just getting to know him. Alfred smiled and stopped walking as stared at Arthur's face, trying to discern whether to tell him or not. He breathed out and gave a small smile as he stroked the back of Arthur's hand.

"You."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello?" Arthur was rushing to get ready, using his shoulder to keep his phone in place as he quickly buckled his belt.

"Hey Artie! I'll be coming to pick you up in fifteen minutes okay? Can't wait to see you, tonight's going to be amazing!" Arthur rolled his eyes at the pet named and smiled as he placed his phone on speaker.

"Yes yes you dolt, now let me finish getting ready so we can actually go." he slipped his tuxedo's jacket on and checked his hair one last time.

"I bet you look amazing Artie. You always do~" Arthur smiled as he finished getting ready.

"As do you love. See you soon." he hanged up and slipped his shoes on giving himself a once over. It had been a couple of months since Alfred had taken him to that gorgeous restaurant. He had said he wanted Arthur to be a part of his life, he said that ever since he laid eyes on him he knew he was for him. And Arthur couldn't agree more. Arthur saw Alfred as one would view a precious priceless treasure. In one occasion he even swore that he saw heaven in Alfred's eyes.

This lead to their first kiss. It had been hard and fast, feverish. Hands on each other, desperately wanting to be each other's one and only forever. Bruised lips and touches everywhere became Arthur's favorite feeling.

Tonight Alfred was going to be attending an awards gala in which the richest, most powerful and successful people were invited as a way to recognize their merits. Alfred was receiving an award for being the youngest president of a hugely successful company this side of the Atlantic Ocean. Arthur couldn't be prouder. He recognized that Alfred, while successfully rich, did kill himself working most of the times, which was why every moment Arthur spent with him he treasured. However, even though he was proud of him, he still couldn't get used to the world of the upper class. He felt out of place at times, it was strange to him, strange to see so many riches in one place. Arthur had proper class and manners, not fat stacks and overflowing bank accounts.

Arriving at the hotel in which the gala was happening left Arthur breathless. It was monumental, a gorgeous tall structure that was surrounded by other buildings that seemed to go up for miles. Alfred took his hand on his and gave him a smile and hand squeeze.

"You okay?" Arthur looked tense and slightly nervous.

"Yeah." he didn't sound so sure and Alfred could tell. Alfred took his hands and kissed his knuckles.

"Just be cool okay? It'll be over soon." Arthur nodded but he couldn't find himself to do so. He turned away from Alfred.

"I hope so, cause I don't know how yet." he mumbled, the chatter of the guests drowning his voice out.

"We would like to present this award to Alfred F. Jones, for his achievements as the youngest president of one of the most successful companies here in North America." applause erupted as Alfred walked towards the stage. Arthur clapped and smiled big as his lover accepted his award.

"I would like to thank the committee for honoring me with this award. It's not an easy title to obtain but I feel honored to have receive it. I would also like to thank all those who made this possible, from my employees to my mentors and of course to closed ones, such as my partner, Arthur Kirkland." Alfred gestured towards his direction as the room applauded and he lifted his award towards his direction.

"This is for us." he smiled as he made his way back to Arthur. Arthur smiled, beaming with pride and an unconditional love he felt for Alfred. He kissed him fully while Alfred hugged him tightly.

That night, as they were leaving the event Arthur suggested they celebrate.

"Where in particular do you want to go?" asked Alfred. As he started driving, Arthur thought it over.

"Take me to the best club you can think of." he kissed Alfred's cheek, his kisses trailing down to his neck. Alfred smiled as drove faster and faster down the road.

"I know a place."

Music was thrumming through the walls, the club was full, it having been only two in the morning. They dressed down, fixing their outfits to be more comfortable to dance in. Inside the club they took a couple of drinks. It was a drunk, smoke filled haze. They danced close to each other all night, bodies grinding and hands becoming desperate. Lights and people and everything surrounded them yet they could only focus on each other. Kisses given and taken and touches fluttered and hard. At the closing of the club, Arthur and Alfred found themselves in his car, kissing wherever was accessible and groping each other, wanting to feel more.

"Take me." whispered Arthur. He pleaded. It was feverish. It was desperate and he wanted Alfred. He wanted and loved him more than anything.

Clothes came off, kisses were given in lips, necks and chests. They weren't virgins, far from it. But that night felt like the first time for both. It felt the way it should've always felt. It was hot and heavy but it also felt sweet and loving and it was fascinating to explore each others naked bodies and to feel alive. Arthur spread himself for Alfred, and Alfred took him, he took him and he repeatedly vowed not to ever let go.

"You're mine, all mine. Mine, mine." he repeated over and over as Arthur chanted his agreement.

"I need you." he said all while going in and out of him, repeatedly hitting that spot that made Arthur shiver with want and lust. It was an ecstatic high for both as Alfred came inside of him and the warmth he felt within him as he came along with him.

"I love you." that was the first time Arthur heard the words. Sure, Alfred said he wanted him, that he needed him, but he had never outright said it. And it was magical, like this warmth blooming feeling that reminded him of a burning rose. And he loved it.

That night, Arthur Kirkland gave himself completely to Alfred F. Jones.


	4. Chapter 4

Light filtered through the curtains, as two bodies laid intertwined in sheets and each other. The soft morning phase brought an air of calm in the room as Arthur stirred. He slowly opened his eyes, taking in the profile of his lover. He saw as the sunlight hit his chest as it rose up and down. He kissed his lips, first a peck, and slowly, much more daring kisses.

"Mmm, Artie." murmured the american as he moved to sit up and take Arthur in his arms. Arthur settled into his chest and sighed contently as Alfred softly caressed his hair and kissed his head.

"Good morning love." replied Arthur, kissing him softly. Time had seemed to gone by fast for the two of them, it had been a while now since that night at the club, almost close to two years now if he counted since the day they met. After that night in which Alfred received his award, it was nothing but work and travel, and for Arthur it was the studio and a worldwide tour after having had successfully signed with the music label. During their travels, they would try to book in the same hotel, or at least close to each other. It was exciting, euphoric to meet in those hotel rooms as if they were total strangers having a crazy night, and waking up in the morning in each others embrace. In a way, it kept their passion and fire alive. They could never bore of each other, not here, not there, not anywhere because they'd always be there. Today they had woken up in a hotel in Switzerland, Arthur giving his last performance and Alfred attending a meeting with a couple of banks regarding his investments.

"Mornin' Artie. How'd you sleep?" Arthur just snuggled closer to Alfred as he chuckled at his lovers open displays of affection.

"Perfectly fine my love." it was these moments that Arthur treasured more than anything he ever had. Ever since their careers jump started, they had both started seeing their bank accounts skyrocket. Alfred more so than Arthur as Arthur was not as well known as he had hoped yet. Because of this, Alfred would shower him with gifts, each more luxurious and extravagant than the last. First was the seven thousand dollar flower arrangement, with gorgeous roses and carnations and tulips and daisies in beautiful pinks inside a intricately designed crystal glass vase that reminded him of the sunset by the lake. Then came the designer watch and cufflinks, the car and many more gifts more that probably cost more than any single dollar he ever owned. And then the multimillion dollar apartment near the studio he was working in. And while he was eternally grateful for each gift, it was hard for him to accept them and get used to them, or this life style. Arthur's life, while not full of riches, was a cosy and relaxed lifestyle that helped him concentrate. But this, it felt out of place, it was high rise buildings and luxurious sport cars and honestly, it overwhelmed him at times. It was a change that happened so fast. But that was Alfred, he reasoned. Fast and unstoppable. That's how he got to where he was now. That's how they both reached this lifestyle really. Because of him.

"You know, I was thinking." pipped up Alfred, riding the room of the silence. Arthur sat up, he liked hearing Alfred's musings, they were interesting, although sometimes a bit odd. Like that time when he swore that if aliens were real he'd be the first to meet them. It was a weird conversation that had led Arthur to admit to having seen unicorns and fairies as a child, to which Alfred laughed at.

"Hmm, what is it?"

"You should meet my parents. That is, if you'd like to."

Arthur blushed as he turned trying to hide it.

"I'd love to." Alfred smiled as he kissed him deeply and repeatedly said thank you's between kisses. Arthur didn't know what he'd gotten himself into and didn't want to know.

It was a mansion. It wasn't extremely big per se, but it was decently sized grey home with an aristocratic air. Violet, pink and pale yellow flowers surrounded the home, with a couple of blue hydrangea bushes here and there. As Alfred parked his car, a butler rushed out to open Arthur's door.

"Thank you." Arthur smiled as the butler closed the door and headed to open the door.

"Hey! You..." Alfred tried to remember his name as he went into the home. Arthur felt it was a bit off putting for Alfred not to even deign himself to learning the butler's name. Arthur just lightly shook his head as he heard footsteps nearing.

"Alfred! Sweetheart how have you been?" a woman rushed to hug him. She seemed to be near her late fifties, long wavy silver like blonde hair framed her face as it did Alfred's, her eyes were a sweet lilac purple. She was beautiful as she was elegant, Alfred's mother most obviously.

"Mom! It really has been a while!" they both hugged and smiled widely.

"It's great to see you again son. It's really been a while." an older man, whom he could only guess was as old as the mother and Alfred's father, sported slicked back greying blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He had a very strong demeanor, almost as if his very presence was all powerful. It intimidated Arthur a bit.

"Aw dad it's really been. I missed you guys so much! Say, are Mattie and the girls here?"

"They're coming sweetheart." and as if on cue, down the stairs came a young man who looked a lot like Alfred, with the exception of his hair being a bit more curlier. Two girls followed behind him. One was a tall girl who sported a curly bob and the other a smaller girl with curled low pigtails. The girls seemed much younger than the two brothers. Alfred had quite a family as opposed to his.

"Mattie! Guys!" they all hugged and laughed and it was rather heartwarming for him to see. He loved this side of Alfred. It was loving, and not as power hungry as he knew Alfred could be.

"Everyone, I would like for you to meet Arthur!" everyone shook his hand, brought him in to tight hugs and said heartwarming hellos, effectively inviting him into the family. It left him with a warm feeling as they were ushered into the dining room as dinner had been served.

It had been a lovely evening as he got to fully meet his family. His mother was an entrepreneur and his father a successful lawyer who was looking into becoming a judge soon. Together they had had a blissful marriage of close to forty years and four lovely children to show for it. Matthew, as he had learned, was a up and coming artist who spent most of his time in Quebec. His sisters, Amelia and Madeline, were currently college students, one studying to become a neurosurgeon and the other not quite set on what she wanted to do yet. It was a learning experience for Arthur really. All the while he struggled to keep up with all the forks and knifes and spoons. It was a bit funny really, to be made fun of by silverware, it reminded him that with all these people around him had had a life different than him. It felt otherworldly, like sitting at the table with the greek gods themselves, each family member beautiful and powerful. But deep inside, Arthur tried to remind himself they were human, and that like greek gods, they had flaws.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm here to see Mr. Jones." the receptionist nodded as she called her boss about Arthur's arrival. The space was big, light and airy. Tall windows let in bright sunlight and an impressive view of the city's skyscrapers, deep purple sofas contrasted the white and glass of the room, tall green plants added accents and art brought color into the otherwise blank room.

"Go on in, Mr. Kirkland." Arthur walked through a hallway and entered the last door, which opened into a sleek modern office with the city as a backdrop to it. Alfred was currently finishing up a call as Arthur moved to sit on one of the chairs, patiently waiting as Alfred hanged up.

"Hey Artie, this is a surprise. I didn't expect to see you today, I've been swamped with work. I did tell you that we're opening a branch in Vietnam soon right? It's been pretty hectic this week, trying to finish up the last of the papers to officially open our offices." Alfred sighed as he stretched and gestured for Arthur to sit on his lap. They kissed and Arthur hugged him tightly.

"I miss you." he mumbled. He snuggled his face in Alfred's neck and breathed him in. Alfred's pleasant expression vanished as a sad one took hold. He kissed Arthur's forehead as he breathed out a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry Arthur." he hugged the smaller man and held him tightly. It had been a while since they'd last talked, as Alfred had taken big risks that had paid off by opening several branches overseas. Unfortunately, Alfred had neglected Arthur for months now, rarely spending time together and making phone calls and video chats the norm. It hadn't been a problem at first since Arthur was hard at work in the studio as well, but he missed Alfred at times. Last night, it had become unbearable and decided to cancel any plans he had that day and visit Alfred.

"I know that it's your job, but I just miss you so much. I can't even remember the last time we spent time together. I just want you back." he tried not to sound very dramatic about it but his feelings had taken control over him and he couldn't stop the words from flowing out. Alfred sighed and sat Arthur to see him eye to eye.

"Arthur, I'm sorry. This isn't fair to you. You always wait for me and I just, I'm sorry." he kissed him hard and held him tightly, scared that if he didn't he might disappear.

"I just want to spend time with you, even if it's here in your office. I don't mind, I just want to see you. I want to know if you're okay, if you're not sick, if you're sleeping well, if you're eating well. It worries me." Alfred nodded and came to a resolution. He'd spend time with Arthur this weekend. It was the very least he could do for him.

"Are you free this weekend?" he asked. Arthur smiled.

The weekend had finally arrived and Arthur couldn't be happier as he exited the studio.

"My, someone's happy." came a voice. It was Antonio, a fellow musician of his with whom he wrote music with. Arthur nodded as a small smile overtook his features.

"Yeah, I'll finally be spending some time with Alfred. It's been a while and I'm really looking forward to it." Antonio nodded and smiled from the happiness that emanated from Arthur.

"Now that's something to look forward to! Well, I'm off Arthur, I've got my Lovi to get home to. You know how he can be if I'm even a little late." he grimaced. Arthur laughed as they waved goodbye and made his way home. While driving home he got a call. It was Alfred.

"Hello love, really looking forward to tonight. Are you done with today?"

"Yeah, but I'm really exhausted, do you think we could just spend the afternoon in your place? I'm sorry it's not an amazing date or anything but I'm just really tired. I'll bring us something to eat though." Arthur felt for him. Poor guy, he understood the weight of it all.

"Of course love, see you in a little while. I love you."

"I love you too Artie." sighed Alfred as he hanged up. On his way to Arthur's place he stopped by a cafe and ordered them dinner. As he waited for their order he spotted a couple of stores across the street that gave him an idea.

At the knock at the door, Arthur rushed in case Alfred needed help with anything.

"Hey Artie." they kissed while Alfred placed the food down the kitchen counter. The kiss quickly turned into an intense make out session, both sexually frustrated from each other's absence. They kissed and touched and headed into Arthur's bedroom, Arthur landing on his back. Alfred quickly undressed Arthur and started working on his own clothing with Arthur's help. Arthur reached into his bedside table and quickly fished out his bottle of lubricant. Alfred coated his fingers with it and slowly stretched him, Arthur moaning and grasping the sheets mouthing yes as each finger was introduced. Once Arthur felt he was stretched enough, he kissed Alfred desperately chanting please and now. Alfred kissed his neck and pushed in, in and out feeling Arthur tightly around him. It really had been a while. Alfred's pace became more frantic, a fast and rough rhythm. Arthur moaned and called his name trailing kisses down his neck as Alfred teasingly touched his thigh and sides and kissed his collar bones, effectively rendering him to mush. It wouldn't be long before they both came. When Arthur felt that all familiar warmth inside him, he came stronger than he had before, leaving him spent.

"That was so good." breathed Arthur. He held unto Alfred as he stood up and carried him to the shower. Once they were refreshed, Alfred heated up their now cold food and they sat down in the living room and enjoyed their dinner while watching a late night show.

"You know, this is much better than any of those fancy restaurants we could've gone to. I like this." Alfred smiled and kissed his forehead, pulling Arthur to cuddle in his arms.

"I love this." replied Alfred. Arthur relaxed himself in his arms. Alfred took to playing with Arthur's left hand to which Arthur payed no mind. For a couple of seconds, he let go of his hand, only to return to playing with it again. However, this time, he felt Alfred slide something into his ring finger. Arthur froze as Alfred took him into his arms and hugged him tightly as Arthur looked down. It was a ring. A beautiful ring, with a center diamond and smaller rose ones surrounding the diamond and in a silver band. His eyes watered as he turned his gaze back to Alfred.

"Alfred?" he whispered. His heart felt tight and he had never felt so, well, scared. Alfred gave his ear a quick peck as he slowly breathed out.

"Marry me, Arthur Kirkland. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't see myself without you. You're all that's been a guaranteed happiness in my life and I love you. Please Arthur, marry me." Arthur could no longer hold back his tears and hugged him just as tightly and repeatedly said yes, kissing his lips, his cheeks, any part of his face as Alfred laughed in relief. And so it was that in that sofa, both in a tight embrace, that Arthur had effectively become his happiness, for all eternity.


	6. Chapter 6

Planning the wedding was much more stressful than he had anticipated. The budget was not a problem, Alfred was more than happy to allow Arthur to splurge in what he deemed was necessary. The problem was the increasing pressure of doing most of it on his own. Alfred spent most of his time in the office, working day and night. It was overwhelming, at times he felt ready to just give up and extend the date for it. However, after a particularly snappy remark that Arthur had made towards the wedding planning, Alfred realized maybe he would need some help.

"I talked with my mom and she offered to help, if you'd like." Arthur eagerly accepted.

"Thanks, I'll call her later. And I'm sorry for my attitude earlier. It wasn't fair of me."

"It's alright Artie, I understand. Hopefully now you can relax and actually enjoy planning for it." at this, Arthur blushed and wrote down her number.

"I'll call you later love. I need to focus on this piece I'm working on. Later."

"Alright Artie. Love ya."

Alfred's mother had suggested meeting up at a high end coffee shop near her neighborhood.

"Arthur! Sweetheart it's great to see you again! How have you been?"

"Fine fine thank you. A little stressed, but mostly fine." he smiled.

"Well I'm very glad you two came to me for help! I was wondering when you would."

"I'm sorry, it's just that Alfred's been busy and I really didn't want to bother anyone."

"Oh sweetie, but you're no bother to me! You're like a son to me sweetie. But if you didn't want to bother us, why didn't you contact your parents?" to this Arthur tensed. He didn't like talking much about his family. His mother was a very demanding and strict woman. He guessed that's why he had achieved many things, but he felt a bit resentful for it as well. He felt that he always had to be more than the best to just look at his mother's eyes. And his father, well, he was a busy man. He didn't have a very close relationship with him as well and without any siblings, Arthur was used to being alone. Sensing that she had struck a chord, the mother looked away and cleared her throat.

"It's alright sweetie, you don't have to answer that." they ordered their drinks, and found a booth to sit in.

"So! Do you know who you want to invite? Have you made a list? Set a date? Picked a location?" Arthur tried to breathe as the barrage of questions gave him a dull headache.

"Well, I'd like to invite maybe around a couple tens, possibly a hundred guests. I'd like for it to be a small ordeal, nothing to over the top. In regards to a date sometime in the spring would work and as for a location, I'm not sure yet." as she wrote all of it down she frowned.

"Look Arthur, I know you want a small celebration, but if you want me to be perfectly honest, that's not gonna happen." Arthur's eyes widened slightly at this.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know Alfred, he's got friends almost everywhere and so do we. And not to mention our families and such. Now, I don't want to scare you, but we're looking at a wedding with at least 700 guests." Arthur felt his soul leave him.

"Oh." was all he could muster. Yes, he knew Alfred had quite the friendship list, but this?

"Oh sweetie, you're pale."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't imagine the size of this event."

"Well, that's why I'm here." the mother smiled. For the next four months, Arthur, along with the mother and sisters, frantically prepared the wedding. Guests lists made and invitations sent. Booking everything from caterers to nightly entertainment to hotel rooms for the guests. Arthur had been lucky enough to know that the family had connections to get them to officiate their wedding in one of the most beautiful gardens in the city, big enough to sit 700 guests and more. The cake, the flower arrangements, the décor, the grooms' attire, everything, absolutely everything had to be perfect.

And so with the day fast approaching, Arthur was more stressed than he had ever felt before. He felt burned out and close to the verge of tears just thinking of all that could go wrong so fast. He breathed in and out, looked down at his ring again and remembered that it was all for them. And it gave him hope.

"Artie!" Arthur felt Alfred's weight as he hugged him from behind. He eagerly melted into his arms, wanting to listen to anything other than his thoughts.

"So guess what? I finally got those four weeks off I promised you and they start today! I pretty much earned them I guess since I haven't really had time off before but hey! This time will be dedicated to us!" he kissed Arthurs face and held him tightly. Arthur smiled big and returned his kisses.

"I'm so so happy Alfred, we're getting married!" he laughed and kissed him hard.

The day had arrived and Amelia banged on his door.

"GET UP!" Arthur scrambled and checked the time. It was only six in the morning.

"What!"

"IT'S TIME TO GET READY! MOM SAID SO!" he groaned and rushed to open the door and let the women. Amelia carrying what he assumed was their outfits and Madeline the breakfast. Lastly was the mother, who walked in with his suit. They rushed throughout their breakfast as a makeup artist came in and worked in the women's face, hair and nails. They dressed hurriedly, careful not to ruin what the make up artist had achieved. As Arthur finished up getting ready, he turned to the women, they gasped as Amelia fanned her face trying to contain her tears.

"You look amazing Arthur." breathed the mother. Arthur felt his eyes water and gave her a tearful thank you as one of the hotel workers came up to inform them their ride had arrived. Arriving at the venue, he could see the massive size and guests. It scared him a bit but he swallowed hard and breathed to calm himself.

"You can do this Arthur." piped up Madeline, who gave him a soft smile and he thanked her profusely. He straightened himself out as the wedding march commenced, and he walked down the aisle, a beautiful bouquet of flowers that he made sure contained at least one of each flower Alfred had ever given him. As he looked to the altar, he could see that Alfred covered his mouth with his hand as tears rushed down his face. Arthur couldn't contain himself as his own eyes started watering and finally started crying with a smile in his lips.

"You're unreal." whispered Alfred. All Arthur could do was smile harder. As the ceremony commenced, he held Alfred's hand tightly. It was mostly a blur to him, his attention being Alfred. They exchanged their vows, promising eternal, faithful love to one another. They promised to everyday make the best of it together, to love each other despite it all, the obstacles, the tests. To be understanding and patient. To never let each other go.

"Do you Alfred F. Jones take Arthur Kirkland to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, through better or worst, for richer or for poorer?" Alfred smiled brightly and tightened his grip on Arthur's hands.

"I do."

"And do you Arthur Kirkland take Alfred F. Jones to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, through better or worst, for richer or for poorer?" Arthur felt his heart race and himself grow warm.

"I do" he managed out.

Matthew stepped forward with the rings. Beautiful heavy silver bands.

"Now repeat after me, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'" said the preacher turning to Alfred.

"With his ring, I thee wed." repeated Alfred, slipping the ring in Arthur's finger, bringing his hands up to kiss. Arthur blushed a subtle shade of red.

"Now you Mr. Kirkland, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

"With his ring, I thee wed." repeated Arthur shakily, placing the ring in Alfred's finger.

"With the power vested in me by the holy church, I now pronounce you husbands. May no man or power separate what God has brought together. You may now kiss the groom." applause and cheers erupted as Alfred eagerly took Arthur in his arms and kissed him passionately in a room full of 700 and plus people. And Arthur couldn't have been happier.


	7. Chapter 7

They had decided on a honeymoon in Cuba. Alfred wanted to get away to a beach, preferably a tropical one and Arthur couldn't agree more. The cities had their charms but it got boring and repetitive to always visit one. Cuba seemed reasonable enough, as Alfred said, it was closer to America and if there were any emergencies they'd be close by. And of course, Alfred had booked one of the most expensive villas. Arthur tried not to let it phase him. He could've been just as content in a hotel suite instead, but this was as much as Alfred's honeymoon as it was his. He didn't mind anyways, they had one of the most beautiful views of the beach and a luxuriously cozy place to temporarily call home. He sighed as he put his pencil down and pinched his nose bridge, feeling a headache coming.

"You know, you really should relax Artie, we're on our honeymoon!" Arthur turned to his husband and gifted him a small smile, standing up and heading to Alfred, who was currently eating an apple and lounging by the infinity pool. Arthur sat on his lap and took his apple away.

"Bite me." he retorted when Alfred whined. Alfred smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, instead receiving a mouthful of apple. Arthur quickly got up and ran towards the beach as Alfred spit the apple out.

"Catch me you yank!" Arthur laughed as Alfred quickly got up and ran after him. Missing a step, Arthur went down and gabbed unto Alfred's shirt as a last attempt, bringing them both down together. They rolled around and laughed until their sides hurt. It was a beautifully sunny day, the waves crashed unto the shore, beautiful clear blue water contrasted the mute color of the sand. They laid and held hands staring up at the clear sky.

Days passed and turned to weeks, together they had explored the island, the food and music and colorful culture. They took pictures and bought authentic souvenirs. They swam in the most calmest of nights together, just holding each other by the moonlight, and laying in the sand, they stargazed. Arthur could safely say they lived in paradise. One morning, however, Alfred was not there. At first, he thought maybe he was in the bathroom, but the place was quiet. He called for him and when there was no response, he panicked. Just as he was heading out the door, in came Alfred with two bags full of groceries. Arthur hugged him on sight, feeling his heart rate lower. Alfred surprised by this dropped the bags and hugged him back.

"What's wrong?" he was scared, he'd never seen Arthur this way. Arthur cried tears of relief and just hugged him tighter.

"You idiot! I thought something bad had happened to you, I was pretty sure I'd die of cardiac arrested soon you imbecile!" it finally dawned to Alfred why he was frantically holding unto him.

"Oh! I'm sorry Artie, I just headed off to buy some groceries, we were running low and I was hopping to make it back before you woke up. I'm sorry." he gave him reassuring kisses.

"Leave a note next time. Please." was all Alfred could comprehend from his fast speech.

"I'm sorry! It won't happen again, I promise." he held Arthur until he had calmed down. Arthur stood up and silently helped him put away the groceries, Alfred trying to give him reassuring smiles. He started making them breakfast with Arthur watching. He had a blank expression on his face, it was hard for Alfred to figure out what to do. He wanted to reassure him that everything was fine but he was unreadable. Finally, the silence having driven him a little insane, he served the breakfast and turned to Arthur.

"Go wash up okay? I'll set the table." he kissed his forehead and shooed him off. He worried that maybe he had ruined their honeymoon. He was praying that wasn't the case. Just as he had finished making fresh orange juice, Arthur came downstairs.

"That was embarrassing." Alfred gave him a puzzled expression.

"What was?" Arthur flailed his arms, as if to gestured to the situation.

"I freaked out over nothing."

"It wasn't nothing you know. If it were you that had gone missing, I would've searched underneath every rock, pebbles even." Arthur smiled and sat down for breakfast. Alfred sighed in relief, it was never a good thing when Arthur was upset. Arthur grimaced after taking a sip of his juice.

"What is it?"

"... I just brushed my teeth." Alfred burst out in laughter while the brit blushed.

That afternoon, Arthur found himself resting in their bedroom, catching up on some light reading with Alfred's head on his lap, softly stroking his hair while said american entertained himself on his phone. Alfred sat up with a beaming smile on his face.

"We're going out tonight! I got us into this beach party. You'll love it!" Arthur only nodded his agreement, his eyes refusing to leave the book.

The party was at night, with beautiful lights adorning the palm trees in the property. Latin beats played by a live band filtered through the air, and delicacies whose scent suggested to being cooked up nearby. The beach was accented by small fire pits and the night sky was alight with stars. People had been arriving and more trickled in. Alfred guided him to another man in the party.

"Carlos!" a slightly chubby man turned and smiled at Alfred and waved him in.

"Alfredo! How you've been?" they both laughed as the bigger man brought Alfred into a brotherly hug. Arthur just awkwardly watched.

"Great! I'm really glad you invited us to your party. By the way, this is my husband, Arthur." Arthur extended his hand but the man shook his head and brought him into a hug as well.

"Any friend of this here Alfredo is a friend of mine. This privilege also extends to husbands!" the man and Alfred laughed as Arthur silently nodded and smiled.

"Nena, bring us some drinks." a young woman nodded and promptly returned with drinks for the men and a case of cigars.

"Want a Cubano?" he gestured to the men. Arthur declined but Alfred took him up on his offer. Lighting their cigars and taking their drinks, they all headed to a different section of the place. Here, there were white sofas and light airy white silk curtains that billowed in the slight wind. There were side tables and he noticed that these said tables held real all gold vases and precious flora. The woman returned and left a bucket with ice and liquor bottles in a solid gold tray. Looking at the man better now, he could see he was decorated in golden rings and chains. And it was like that, all he saw was gold now. Turning, he noticed that they were in fact in a backyard since a massive mansion overlooked the party. Most probably Carlo's he reasoned. As Arthur made these observations, the two men had started a conversation of their own.

"So Alfredo, it's been a while since I last heard from you. How's life treating you?"

"Couldn't be better. Career wise I'm sure you know that I've been expanding the company." the man nodded at this. "And well, I've been working closely with other investors finding ways to further expand it. In my private life, well, I found Arthur." said the american, turning to his husband and taking his left hand and kissing the back of it. Carlos smiled and took in a drag of his cigar.

"You know, my offer is still up." Alfred tensed up a bit at this. He smiled and nodded.

"I'll think about it. As I've said, I'm very interested in expanding my company. But right now I don't want to talk about business. I'm here on my honeymoon." Arthur noticed Alfred's whole demeanor change. His relaxed attitude gone, he had taken on a slightly hostile air around him. The man smiled and nodded.

"Well you are right Alfredo. We can discuss business any other day. Enjoy yourselves." he raised his drink and Alfred followed suit as in a form of a toast. He downed his drink in one go and held Arthur's hand tightly.

"Let's go dance." he smiled. They excused themselves from Carlos and headed for the party. Something wasn't right, and Arthur had to figure it out fast. Alfred wasn't like this. This was so out of character for him. He loved parties, yet he had a serious face and distracted thoughts all night. Finally, sensing that maybe Alfred didn't want to be here, Arthur just asked to go home. That night, he couldn't sleep. Why was Alfred acting so differently? He stroked his hair and cuddled up to him.

"What's wrong Alfred?" he whispered to no one in particular. He kissed his husband and tried to go to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur knocked on the door to Alfred's study. Ever since their return home from the honeymoon, Alfred had become slightly more distant than before, something Arthur couldn't believe was possible. He would go to work, come home, go to work, come home. Months would pass in which Arthur would only spend time with him during dinner before the american locked himself up in his study. He didn't think it'd be possible for them to feel so apart while living in the same house, and as much as Arthur tried to understand, he didn't know why. Why was he acting like this? This was not like Alfred at all and he didn't like it at all. It stressed him to figure what was going on. And every time he asked if he was okay, Alfred would just reply saying it was work, and Arthur believed him.

"Alfred, can I come in?" he heard some shuffling and footsteps nearing. Alfred opened the door and gestured him in.

"Yeah what's up Artie? I'm just doing some work right now." his study was massive, yet surprisingly, it was only a small part of the house. Well, an estate really, an incredibly massive one, one of the most magnificent ones Arthur had ever seen. It could've easily passed for a palace. The wall to his left held bookcases filled to the brim, the one straight ahead sported a white double french door that opened up into a small conference room that was surrounded by windows and from where the estate's gardens could be appreciated. And finally, the wall to his right was a wall decorated with Matthew's art pieces and many of Alfred's awards, honors and certificates. And there was where Alfred's desk was, filed with stacked folders an open laptop and a printer filled with paper in it's tray. Arthur sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"You've been really busy lately and I just recently finished up some of my work in the studio. So I thought, maybe I could help you." Alfred froze at this and moved one of his files.

"Aw, I really appreciate it Artie, but I've got it. You don't have to worry about it, I just need to do some problem solving." he smiled and winked at him. Arthur smiled sadly.

"I really worry about you Alfred. You always seem stressed, you look more and more tired with each passing day and," Arthur debated whether it was wise to tell him.

"And?"

"You don't seem to sleep much anymore, and if you do, it's here, in your study." Alfred rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"Look Artie, I don't want to seem, I don't know, mean I guess. But you met me like this, I love you and I always will," he held Arthur's hand and kissed his wedding band as if to emphasize his point, "but you know that I always put my work before anything else. That's how I've been able to achieve all my goals, it's how I've been able to give you this life. I used to work for myself, to achieve greater things, but now I do it for us. I do it because I want to give you a comfortable life, free of any stress or worries. You just focus on your music and I'll take care of you okay? Don't worry." Arthur's hand slipped out of his hold. Arthur felt incredibly guilty. He sighed and got up to leave, however, Alfred stopped him and kissed him fully in his lips, taking Arthur by surprise, he slipped his tongue in and they both shared a deep kiss, the tastes of each others tongue intertwining. Alfred was the first to separate and kissed his forehead.

"Look, if there's something that I'm incredibly guilty of, is not giving you the time you deserve. And I'm sorry." he hugged Arthur and buried his face in his neck. Arthur hugged him back softly, scared to hurt him. Alfred's physical appearance looked a bit sickly to him now and while he didn't look weak, far from it, he still worried.

"It's alright, I understand."

"No, it's not fair to you. You always wait." Arthur stroked his hair soothingly, feeling the taller man relax into the embrace.

"What's really going on Alfred? This isn't like you. Yes, I know you love working. That's how I met you, but this? This has become like an addiction Alfred! And like an addiction, it's affecting you physically, you look paler, you're losing sleep, you're not alright and it scares me Alfred, it scares me because I love you and it hurts when you tell me that 'it's just work' and seeing you change in all these ways, it's not healthy." he strengthened his grip on Alfred. He could feel him shake and his shirt starting to feel humid, realizing Alfred had started crying.

"I'm sorry Arthur. I'm so so sorry, I'm sorry." Arthur felt fear, cold gripping fear at seeing his husband reduced to tears frantically holding unto him, each sorry becoming more and more laced with pain. Hearing Alfred say his name accompanied with so much pain killed him.

"Alfred, sweetheart what is it tell me please. I need to know, otherwise I won't know how to help you." Alfred shook his head and stood up, clearing his tears away.

"I'm sorry Artie, it was just the stress I guess. I'm sorry, don't worry about it." he replied shakily and sat back down in his desk. He rested his head on his hands, and looked up with a tear stained smile.

"Alfred, you need to take a break, this isn't healthy, this isn't good for you. You're scaring me."

"It's okay Artie, I promise. It won't happened again." Arthur kissed his forehead, knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere, Alfred was too proud. Stepping out and closing the door behind him, he breathed out feeling his throat thick with unshed tears.

"Please please please, let me in." he whispered, feeling more alone than ever.


	9. Chapter 9

"You should eat something love." Arthur gestured to his husbands full plate.

"I'm not really hungry." Arthur sighed as the staff came into the dinning room and picked their finished meals.

"Alfred, you don't sleep, you swamp yourself with work and rarely interact with anyone unless it's for business. Please, eat something, anything. This isn't good for you. You usually finish your meal before I do." as Alfred got up to leave, Arthur rushed after him, cursing the dinning room's length.

"Alfred! Alfred don't ignore me." taking a hold of his husband's elbow, he turned him around to see him square in the face.

"I'm fine, really. I just haven't felt like anything with all these things I have to do." Arthur searched in his eyes, desperately trying to see if there was anything that could help him understand this shell of who once was his husband. All that stared back were blank inexpressive eyes. Arthur felt his eyes water.

"You're not," his voice was thick, close to the verge of sobs, "you're not okay. This isn't you. You cared." Alfred freed himself of his grip.

"Artie I'm fine okay?" he put his hands in his shoulders reassuringly. Arthur didn't believe him and vigorously shook his head.

"Stop lying to me! You're not okay. You're not okay, I'm not okay, nothing is! I've been with you for almost four years and you've never ever acted like this before until recently. You don't tell me what's going on with you, you won't accept my help and and," he couldn't keep going, he had started crying and anything he said was not understandable. Alfred dropped his arms to his side, awkwardly trying to figure out what to say.

"Why don't you let me help you?" Arthur wiped his tears away to steel himself.

"Artie, please believe me. I'm fine I'm just busy, you know that I love you and that I would never do anything to harm you. Please believe me." Arthur just pointed a shaky finger at him.

"You're hiding something from me Alfred. You better pray to god that whatever I find doesn't end us." and with that, Arthur stormed out of the dinning room.

Arthur had waited for a day in which Alfred would leave to go out of town. Luckily enough, Alfred had to go give an opening speech for the company's opening in some country in Latin America.

"First stop, his study, obviously." thought Arthur, opening the door and making sure to lock it behind him. Sitting at his desk, he went through the files in his desk, most of them about the company opening in Latin America. It was in Ecuador apparently. Looking through his desk's drawers, he found more files and office supplies. He leafed through the files carefully, most of them just information on the company branches. Having found nothing, he headed for the bookcase, going through books amongst books, leafing through them finding nothing. He checked behind the paintings and underneath the awards. Coming up to the award that Alfred had won in the gala in which they both had had their first time together, he smiled melancholically.

"What have you done to me?" he wasn't like this. He wasn't an insecure person who looked through other people's private possessions. He knew how to respect's his partner's privacy and the boundaries that were unspokenly set. But Alfred had driven him up to the walls just trying to figure out what to do to help the dying man. He slammed the award down, and realizing he wouldn't find anything there, he headed to his wardrobe. Sifting through his husband's clothes, he didn't find anything out of place. He looked through his shoes and boxes of jewelry. Nothing. Then, a thought dawned to him, and he rushed to the bathroom. He hurriedly looked through his pills and medicine, finding nothing out of place. He looked through the cabinets and found nothing but towels and toiletries. Then he eyed the bottom of the sink. He shook his head, thinking it silly to look down there. But, what if he..? He bend down and opened the small doors. Inside, he found only pipes. He breathed out and started to close the doors when he noticed something. He took his phone out and used the flashlight to better see. It was a can of cleaning product. He picked it up and felt it was halfway filled up. He shook it a bit and noticed the lid was loosely on. He took it off and he found a white powder inside of it. Thinking nothing of it, he placed it back. Frustrated to not having found anything, he left the issue for the day.

It was later on in the week, while he was looking for something to eat in the kitchen, that he had spotted the can of cleaning product. One of the staff members asked him if he could excuse her, she was going to clean the kitchen. Arthur stood as he watched her sprinkle the product in the counter and promptly wiped it clean. Something was off about that product though, it was blue, not white, like the one in Alfred's... Oh, oh no. He tossed his meal away and rushed to his husband's bathroom. He searched for the can and took it out. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that the white powder was very fine and soft to the touch. The can being used downstairs had blue powder, but it was slightly clumpier. And finally he understood, it dawned to him and he felt anger and sorrow. Hot toxic rage and a deep sadness that burned his head. He took the can with him and rushed to Alfred's study. He banged on the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" rushed footsteps came to the door as a very scared Alfred, phone in hand, opened it and quickly ushered him in

"Artie what's wrong? Is everything okay? Are you hurt?" Arthur turned to him, red rimmed eyes and shoved the can in Alfred's direction.

"What is this?" he demanded, carefully controlling his voice. Alfred froze and hanged up the phone. He tried to play it off and smiled at Arthur.

"Cleaning product, obviously." at this response, Arthur squeezed the can in anger.

"HOW ARE YOU GOING TO STAND THERE AND LIE TO ME!" Alfred inched away, scared at Arthur's response.

"What are you talking about?" at this, Arthur dumped the powder in the floor, Alfred holding himself back from reaching for it.

"This is cocaine Alfred." he said it in a monotonous tone, which stung Alfred more than seeing the powder in the floor.

"Artie, I swear, I didn't mean to," Arthur raised his hand and shook his head. He threw the can to the floor and he immediately burst into tears.

"How could you? How could you lie to me about this?" Alfred's heart hurt seeing his husband this way and he felt himself cry as well.

"I'm sorry Arthur." he took his husband in his arms and held him tightly when he tried to get away.

"I'm so so sorry, please forgive me. Please please please. I didn't want to hurt you, I'm sorry." Arthur shook his head and pushed himself away.

"I can see why you changed." said Arthur with a bitter smile, and with that, he left the room and slammed the door behind him. Alfred could only stare after him before crumbling down to the floor in a stream of tears.


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur rushed back to their shared bedroom, tears clouding his vision. He locked the door behind him and rushed to his wardrobe hurriedly looking for his luggage. He stuffed his clothes and whatever necessities he'd need along with necessary documentation. When he felt he'd packed enough, he took his ring off and left it in Alfred's side table. He thought maybe he was being to brash, but if Alfred lied to him about something as heavy as this, he could only imagine what else he'd lie about. Promptly exiting the room, he called for his car to be ready for when he got outside. Two of the people in the staff helped him take his luggage downstairs. At this time, Alfred had calmed himself and had been exiting the study when he heard the rapidly descending steps.

"Arthur?" he called out confused at seeing his husband leaving with his bags. At hearing his name, he only walked faster and headed for the front door. When Alfred realized what was going on, he ran to block his exit.

"Arthur, you can't leave me please. I'm sorry I didn't say anything but please don't do this." Alfred begged him, tears returning full force. Arthur tried to move around him.

"Alfred, move or I'll move you." hearing this, Alfred snapped and took Arthur from his arm tightly and led him into the main living room, ordering the staff to take the luggage back to their room and unpack Arthur's belongings.

"Let go! You're hurting me!" Alfred loosened his grip but refused to let go.

"You're not leaving Arthur. Can't you see that I love you? I need you, Arthur please can't you see? From day one everything I've ever done was for you. I can't see myself without you please don't do this." Arthur tried to free himself of his grip, Alfred just brought him into a tight hug, resting his head in Arthur's.

"You lied! And what hurts is that you lied to my face! What am I to you? A joke? How are you going to stand there and smile and tell me I'm delusional? 'Cleaning product' really?" pushing himself free he pointed at Alfred.

"I warned you Alfred. I warned you that whatever it was you were hiding was going to end us." spit Arthur in a venomous tone. Alfred took hold of his wrist and brought him in for a kiss. It was rough and hard and their teeth clashed as Arthur sunk his on Alfred's lips, drawing blood. Alfred pushed him away and wiped the blood away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Arthur turned to leave, feeling he had made his point. However, Alfred noticed that Arthur was missing something.

"Where's your ring?" Alfred's whole demeanor changed, his air of desperation gone, replaced with a cold chilling tone. Arthur froze and turned, looking down to his left hand. He looked up to Alfred and answered simply.

"What does it matter?" he smiled a bitter, vicious smile. In a split second, Arthur felt himself go down, a surprised look overtook his features as his reddening cheek stung from the blow. He felt his eyes water and promptly started crying. He looked up to his husband who had a mortified look in his face trying to desperately apologize. He backed away and huddled himself, holding his cheek. It was a new experience, a terrifying one at that. He'd never imagine Alfred raising a hand on him. It was, unreal. And while Alfred tried to get closer to him, spouting apologies left and right, he realized that maybe Alfred wasn't all that he had imagined. Maybe he changed, maybe he was always like this. He didn't know, he didn't care. All he knew was that his face hurt, and that he needed to treat it right away. As he got up to get some ice, his vision blurred slightly, not from the tears but from the blow Alfred had given him. Alfred tried to help him stand up but he pushed him away, supporting himself on the walls and making his way to the kitchen, Alfred following in case he fell. Once in the kitchen, Alfred dismissed the staff and took some ice in a towel, handing it to Arthur.

"Artie I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you! I just, I'm scared of losing you, and I panicked. I don't want you to leave me Artie please understand I love you." Arthur didn't reply, just stared straight ahead.

"Leave me alone Alfred." he tried to protest but Arthur gave him a sharp glare. Finally alone, Arthur allowed himself to cry fully and let all his rage and sorrows and stress finally out. He had never felt more hurt, more betrayed and more degraded in his life. It was a traumatic ordeal for him and all he could do was cry.

Days had passed since the incident, and during those days, Arthur refused to leave the bedroom, locking Alfred out and spending his days in there, never coming out. The only time the door to the bedroom opened was for his meals and laundry. Alfred couldn't concentrate those days, thinking solely about Arthur. He didn't feel right just leaving him alone and the crippling anxiety of not knowing if he was alright. Finishing up his work for the day, he made his way home straight after work. However, today he placed all his calls and emails to the side, vowing to get Arthur out of the house. Heading for their bedroom, he knocked on the door. A confused Arthur opened the door.

"What do you want?" he asked in a clipped tone. Alfred sighed and rubbed his neck, a nervous habit of his.

"It doesn't matter how many times I apologize, I feel like you'll never forgive me. But I don't want you to spend the rest of your life inside because of this." he gestured to the two of them. "Come out with me tonight Arthur. I'm not asking for much, just your company. Please." Arthur's expression softened and he sighed, nodding slowly.

"Fine. Let me put something on and we can go." Alfred smiled happily, heading downstairs to wait on his husband. He scrolled through his phone distractedly, until he heard Arthur's footsteps coming downstairs. He turned to look at him, and maybe it was just the natural light emanating from the afternoon sun through the windows that gave him a beautiful glow, or maybe it was the way Arthur softly smiled when he looked at him, or the way his figure gracefully descended down the stairs, or maybe the stars had aligned, who knew? All he knew was that in that moment, in that very moment, Alfred had fallen in love all over again. The feeling of warmth in his chest and the wonder of seeing him blew him away.

"Arthur, you, you're ethereal." breathed out Alfred. Arthur could see the admiration in his husband's eyes and it filled him with an inexplicable type of glee. It reminded him of the feelings they both shared when they had first started seeing each other. And it gave him hope, that maybe they could fix this, that maybe it didn't have to be over. And when Alfred glanced at his left hand, he saw the ring again. And just like that, everything fell into place. Everything was right and Alfred took him into his arms and spun him around in pure glee. They shared a kiss and momentarily stared into each others eyes.

"I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

After that night, Alfred promised Arthur to recover and do better, not only for him, but for the two of them. As an answer to this, they took couple's therapy. In it, Alfred finally confessed to why he used it. Like he told Arthur, it was for them, because he worked under severe conditions in which he had unattainable due dates and extreme pressure from both investors and the board of directors. He felt that as much as he tried, he couldn't keep up. When in their honeymoon, he had met Carlos, an investor looking for a promising company that could exponentially grow his money. Alfred had talked to him about his own company and Carlos had been interested. Once their honeymoon had ended and he had to returned to the States, work had overwhelmed him and for the first time in his life, Alfred felt fear. He was scared that everything was becoming more and more unmanageable. He confessed to having had suicidal thoughts. Hearing this, Arthur finally understood his motives. Everything made perfect sense and he felt an unimaginable sadness and guilt. Sadness that his husband had literally worked himself to a near death. Guilt, for not having had figured this out much more sooner to help him. Alfred concluded by saying that in order to continue working and to provide for his husband, he had taken up the drug that Carlos had talked to him about. It kept him active and alert long enough to finish his work, he never intended to make an addiction of it, he just needed that extra boost to work. He didn't resent Carlos for it though, he wasn't the one who pushed him to it, his work and obligations did. And so, the forgiveness that was so hard for Arthur to find in his heart had flourished. Not only did he forgive Alfred, but he also asked him for his forgiveness, which Alfred claimed there was none to give. He understood Arthur's attitude to the whole situation. He had lied and withdrew himself from his husband. They both promised to never lie to each other again and to always come to each other, Alfred specially. At this, Alfred laughed and happily obliged.

Years had passed since then, Alfred slowly, but surely recovering. The road to recovery was not easy. It was rehabilitation centers, relapses and constant supervision. Today was Alfred's last day in rehabilitation and Arthur couldn't be happier.

"Alfred!" he called, seeing his husband looking for him. He turned to Arthur and flashed him one of his million dollar smiles.

He's back, supplied his mind. He ran to him and Alfred hugged him tightly, the two happily reunited after months apart. Once home, they kissed profoundly, making their way to their bedroom. That day, they made love like they never had before. From the moment they got home until the very next morning, they spend their time in bed, ravishing each other like if their very lives depended on it. Waking in each others embrace, Arthur stroke his husband's face.

"Mm, Artie?" he smiled at this and kissed his husband's lips.

"Get up love." Alfred kissed him before sitting up and stretching. He winced and Arthur laughed at this.

"Sore?" he asked. Alfred nodded and Arthur's laughter only increased. At this, Alfred tickled him until they both became a rolling laughing mess. It was heaven to him, to finally have their life back together. They got up and got ready for their jobs, Arthur heading back to the studio after a small hiatus and Alfred back to his office. At the door, they both kissed goodbye, and for the first time in a long time, Alfred was happy to go to work.

Once there, he made it a priority to hire an assistant to help him. He hired a young man named Toris who was a bit timid but very hardworking. The two became great friends and Toris eventually became his right hand in regards to his business. As weeks turned into months, Alfred learned to better manage his time and soon found himself much more relaxed and with more free time. One day, he noticed that it was his anniversary. He panicked slightly, not really sure about what to gift Arthur since he had forgotten about it. He turned to Toris who was helping file away monthly reports.

"Hey Tori, so, my anniversary is coming up soon and I don't really know what to gift my husband. What do you think would be a good idea?" Toris mulled it over for a while and gave him a clueless expression.

"Sorry Mr. Jones but I'm not the right person to ask. I'm not very good at it myself, Felix usually gives the gifts." he laughed. This gave Alfred an idea.

"Ask him what would be a good idea then, since he's so good at it." Toris nodded and called his boyfriend.

"Hello?"

"Felix! Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well you see, my boss can't think of a gift to give his husband and I'm not really good at this, help?"

"Aww, that's so cute that you thought of me. Well, what hasn't he given his husband that he might want? That's a good start." Alfred thought it over.

"Well, that's the problem, he already has everything." replied Alfred a little dejected. Felix sensing that he might give up hope quickly responded.

"Gifts don't have to be items. They can be an experience, something that can always be remembered way after it has happened." at this, Alfred's face lit up as an idea dawned to him.

"Hey! That's true, thanks Felix!" after hanging up Alfred rushed to gather his things and started to leave the office.

"Mr. Jones, where are you going?" Alfred just turned to his assistant with a smile.

"You have the rest of the day off! Oh! And you're getting a raise!" Toris smiled and happily waved goodbye.

On his way home, Alfred made a few calls to ensure a perfect night for the two of them. Once home he quickly searched for Arthur all over the house. Finally, he found him in the music room, composing and deeply focused. The music room was a decently size room, one wall made of mirrors the other of windows that let the afternoon sunlight cover Arthur in that ethereal glow that made Alfred's heart beat skip. In the center, a grand piano and Arthur, playing music for the angels. Alfred smiled at this. It made sense, he thought. Arthur was the center of his universe and like such, his only light. Sensing he was being watched, Arthur looked up and saw Alfred's reflection in the mirrors. He turned and gave his husband a smile.

"I didn't see you there, sorry. I was pretty focused on this piece." Alfred nodded and held his hand out, which Arthur took and stood up.

"I have a surprise for you." whispered Alfred while stroking the back of Arthur's hand with his thumb.

"Hmm, yeah? And what might that surprise be for?" Alfred leaned forward a gave him lazy drawn out kisses.

"It's our anniversary silly." hearing this, Arthur blushed deeply, embarrassedly looking away.

"I forgot, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I forgot too." they both smiled as Alfred took his hand and guided him out. The place was the lake they had gone to in their first date. However, Alfred had taken the liberty to pulling a few strings and got them one of the best private cabins near it. As he said in their first date, 'Only the best for the best'. They sat in the porch together, seeing the sun paint the sky in the same pinks as the night they had first gone out together. They talked about everything and anything, from Arthur's current work on his new album and to Alfred's fascination with otherworldly beings. As their conversation started to dwell more in their childhood, Alfred sat up and gave Arthur a serious look.

"What?" Alfred's abrupt silence took Arthur by surprise.

"You know, all this talk of our families gave me an idea." Arthur's interest caught, he motioned for his husband to continue.

"I mean, don't you ever wonder what it be like to have one? A family I mean, one of our own. We could, I don't know, adopt or have a surrogate mother or something." Alfred turned to Arthur fearing that maybe that was something he didn't want. Arthur seemed deep in thought and finally turned back to his husband smiling.

"Yes Alfred, I do wonder and if it's something you're sure of, then, yes, lets do it." Alfred immediately perked up and kissed his husband.

"Really?" Arthur nodded, a big smile overtaking his face. Alfred stood up and did a little happy dance that made Arthur laugh even more.

"WE'RE HAVING A FAMILY!"


End file.
